


More than Expected

by TempusNoKitsune



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Eventual Relationships, Jakku the owl, Multi, Rey can take care of herself, chewbacca is Hagrid because yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempusNoKitsune/pseuds/TempusNoKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's so much more than what meets the eye, but they have to find that out for themselves.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rey

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do this crossover for a while now. I just hope I can do it justice....  
> (Ugh, I suck.)

Rey was sitting at an empty dining room table, unaware that in a few short hours her whole world would be flipped upside down.

The small brunette girl had just had her eleventh birthday, at least she thought that she had. The days jumbled up so much now that she wasn’t all that sure exactly what day she was born on, but she knew that she was eleven. Her nose wrinkled up as she took a large gulp of lukewarm liquid, fingers digging into a fresh-baked roll she had snagged from the bakery on the corner.

The small house was dark and quiet, barely big enough for one person let alone a small family. Rey didn’t have it in her to really mind the small space, it was the last thing she had of her parents after their mysterious disappearance when she was a baby. She was happy, relatively speaking. She had numerous odd jobs, enough to get some credits to live off of, and was a notoriously good little thief -though she only stole when necessary mind you, often snagging the only food she would have that day. It was an odd existence, she would have to be ignorant not to admit that, but Rey thought she rather liked being different. 

With little to no help the small brunette was able to adequately provide for herself, protect herself, and teach herself the important things in life. She had all that she needed, no more, no less. That’s how it should be.

The light from a slightly orange moon shone in through the small window at the back of the house, and she gazed at the rectangle of light shining on the floor for a moment before popping the rest of the roll in her mouth and pushing away from the small table to snuggle up in the bed only a few feet away. The worn wool blanket on the bed smelled of soft desert pine, a warm and enticing fragrance that helped to lull her to sleep.

However, her resting was short lived as she was startled awake by a shuffling noise. Rey sat up slowly, careful to make as little movement as possible in order to make her form invisible in the darkness. Brown eyes slowly surveyed the small area around her, her posture stiffening as the shuffling echoed through the space once more. Her teeth clamped painfully down on her tongue as a small owl crashed in through the window, flying right through the room and straight into the door. The girl quickly hopped to her feet, dropping to her knees by the owl’s side. Gentle fingers lightly touched the owl’s brown little head, hastily retreating as the bird shook itself out before hopping closer to Rey’s knees and dropping a pristine white envelope in front of her.

The brunette’s brow furrowed, fingers slowly closing around the envelope and straining her eyes to peer down at the elegant cursive script. 

“You were trying to get in to give me this?” She looked back up. “Why?”

But the owl offered no answers, just blinking its large eyes at her before taking off back through the now open window. Rey slowly got to her feet, sliding back until she fell onto her bed. The letter in her hands was large, as big as her head, and thick. It must have been some expensive card stock. But who would be sending her a letter? Who would spend that much money on her? She didn’t know a whole lot of people, and the ones that she did, really weren’t her biggest fans.

The eleven year old shook it off, pulling the blanket down the bed and around her shoulders. She would deal with it in the morning, when it was light out and her head was straight. 

In her dreams the cursive script that she could make out would write and rewrite itself,  _ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _ …


	2. Rey

Her hands held fast to the blanket in her lap, useless with the heavy black robes that now hung on her shoulders. Rey’s grip tightened. The old blanket was one of the only things in the small compartment that she had brought from her own house, the other a large brown book with a fading cover. 

Everything seemed so surreal. The past week had flown by in a flash of colour and confusion, she still wasn’t completely sure of all that had happened up to this point. After that night everything had changed in a hurry. Her lips had turned up in a sad smile as she read over the letter that she had pried from a thick white envelope. It was some kind of cruel joke, at least that was what she had thought before a strange...man-giant...had appeared at her door, more hair than person.

They had pulled her into a large hug before dragging her along to stores that she was sure she had never seen before, despite having lived in the area for all 11 years of her life. She had been hesitant, contemplating running off each time they turned their back, but ultimately she regarded her new situation with a curiosity and resignation to whatever the heck was happening to her. She stood stiffly, awkwardly, as she was fitted for plain black robes, white shirts, and grey sweaters. She lingered in the doorways of shops with moving displays, shelves full of odd books and trinkets that were slowly piling up in the black bag hanging off of her escorts shoulder.

Rey had absolutely no idea what was going on, and though she was one for adventure, what was happening seemed to be more a fantasy than a reality. The 11 year old fought with herself for a bit, weighing morals, merits, and safety before throwing everything out the window with the thought that she had never really cared all that much before, and the sight of a pretty little owl covered in tufts of sandy brown.

Her escort made a soft noise before sliding some strange looking credits over the counter and gently placing the tiny bird in her hands. She blinked up at them for a moment before finally registering that every little thing in that bag was meant for her, every credit spent on things that would be in her possession. Waves of guilt and reservation washed over her, but she was filled with a strange sort of calm as the other gently placed a hand on her back, guiding her confidently along to the large transit station on the edge of town.

Rey thought that perhaps it couldn’t get much stranger from there, but now, as she tilted her head against the cool glass of a small window looking out onto the platform that she had had to run through a wall to get through, -since when that had been possible, and why, if it was, had she never done it before? She didn’t know- maybe things _ could _ get stranger. Rey did not know if this sort of revelation was a good or bad thing.

Gentle fingers ran over the downy head of the small owl that had been permitted to ride the trip in her lap. Jakku- as she had named him -snuggled into her stomach, and her pink lips turned up into a slight smile. Ride the wave, she thought, just ride the wave. If this is a dream she would wake up soon, and if not, then she was in for the biggest adventure of her life, and away from the arduous monotony of her former everyday.

There were kids appearing one after another, sometimes in small groups, all coming at running speed through the now suspicious brick pillar. Rey tried to close her eyes, to calm her racing thoughts, and the utter confusion brought on by every moment leading up to now. The corner of her lips turned back down, a nauseous feeling rising in her stomach. Brown eyes opened once again, and watched as a mother embraced her little girl, both wearing grand smiles, wet with tears. Her chest tightened, hand gripping the blanket even tighter while being mindful not to squeeze the owl in her lap.

The brunette forced herself to look away, instead fixing her gaze ahead before her eyes settled on the book across from her. She quietly apologized to Jakku as she leaned forward to grab the well loved trinket, taking in a calming breath as she began to flip through the pages. 

All of the sudden she was a valiant knight, a large and menacing staff fitted comfortably in her hands as she walked confidently through a busy town. She wasn’t just Rey, she was a scavenger, a fighter. The words on every page flowed like a river through her mind, stringing together to put her in a different place, and a different time. Deft fingers plucked somewhat valuable metal out from the ruins in the dunes outside of town, the large brown sack hanging from the side of her transport unit bulging with the effort of containing all of her findings. The character of Raylan smiled, and so did the 11 year old who had fallen into the fantasy world poured out on the pages before her.

At some point the train had started moving, but Rey stayed chin deep in the fading pages before her face. It was probably a few hours before a faint knock on the door pulled her away from her book.

“Hello.” The door slid open with ease, an older woman wearing a kind smile leaning through in its place. “Would you like anything to eat miss?”

She blinked a few times, eyes slowly gliding over the mouthwatering array of sweets on the cart in front of the old woman. Rey’s stomach made an embarrassing growling noise, but if the woman had noticed she didn’t show any recognition of the sound. The brunette was suddenly very aware of the few credits that were weighing down her pockets, ones that she would have spent freely in the market back home...but she suddenly felt protective of the little money that sat at the base of her pocket.

Maybe just a little something... She hadn’t eaten for a while anyway, far too busy to think about getting any credits, or snatching something from a food vendor.

“What’s the best thing on the cart?”

The woman chuckled, the noise warm and sweet. “Well, if I had a choice I think I would either go with the chocolate frog or the pumpkin pasty.”

Rey nodded slowly, turning over the choices in her mind. She had never really had a chance to try sweets. They were much too close to the shopkeepers to snag, and any time she had credits she wasn’t about to spend them on something as frivolous as candy.

The woman seemed to sense her inner debate, and winked, smile widening, as she handed both to Rey. “How about both?”

“Well...I don’t-”

“My treat.” With that the door slid closed once again, and the small cabin was filled with the warm scent of spices, making Rey relax back into the soft cushions of the seat.

The small parcel in her hands was still warm as she placed the box labeled, chocolate frog, to her side. The small owl in her lap hopped forward to the edge of the small bag in her hands, slowly lowering its body onto the package before letting it’s eyes slipped closed.

For the first time in a long time Rey let out a soft laugh, her lips pulling up in a fond smile as Jakku absorbed the heat coming from her pasty. Something felt light all of the sudden, as though the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders. Some of her worries melted away as brown eyes turned to the window, taking in a beautiful sea of green and blue as her fingers gently combed over brown feathers.

The 11 year old stayed like that for a while before pushing Jakku away with a soft motion and bringing the pasty up to her lips. Her cheeks puffed out with the first bite of the pasty, the pastry still hot despite having been sitting in her lap for some time. Despite the searing warmth, Rey let out a noise of contentment as the soft paste covered her tongue, the new flavors bursting in her mouth.

Wow, that was good. Perhaps she’d have to be more mindful of grabbing sweets in the future. Absentmindedly Rey wondered just how long the trip had been as the train came to a smooth stop. She unceremoniously shoved the rest of the pasty in her mouth, tilting up the bag to pour any remaining crumbs into her mouth. Rey was not one to waste.

The door to the small cabin slid open once again, this time a girl in robes lined with a rich red, was leaning round the frame. “We’re here. Make sure to grab all of your things, you leave anything on the train, you probably aren’t getting it back.” The girl turned her head slightly, curly blond hair falling over her shoulder as she did so. “The closest exit is here to your left, first years will follow Chewbacca to the boats.” The blonde flashed Rey a big smile. “Good luck!”

The brunette worked on a practiced autopilot, placing Jakku into wire cage before pushing her book a small bag, along with the chocolate frog and the worn blanket. A smiling man wearing a little blue hat smiled as he plucked both the bag and the cage out of her hands, explaining at her defensive stance, that they would be waiting for her in her room after the sorting ceremony. Despite the man’s kind demeanor, the words meant nothing to Rey, but she hardly had a choice as she was ushered off in a group of gangly first years, over to a familiar figure.

Rey stepped into one of the small boats with a sense of wonder. She had always heard of large bodies of water like this, ones that you could only pass if you were to ride in a boat. A large hand came down on the top of her head, musing her already messy hair as she stared forward through thick sheets of fog. Everything else seemed to fade away as the largest building that she had ever seemed slowly drifted into view. The place was a castle, a palace.

Beautiful stone meeting iron and wood to present a surreal picture, framed by bridges, and splashes of green and blue. Several of the kids around her raised their voices in a chorus of awe and wonder, but Rey found her voice stolen away by the sight. The trip was over too quickly, the kids being ushered off of the boat and onto a cobblestone ground. Boney elbows pushed into her as the herd of 11 year olds moved up towards a large wooden door. The intricately carved wood would have dwarfed a giant, and Rey found herself hardly able to focus on the short speech being given by a woman that stood before large brass handles.

She vaguely registered the name, Professor Organa, before the large door opened to a hall that couldn’t have been real. A warm breeze pushed past her face, golden light shining out over the group. Rey had no idea what she was doing, what she was getting into, but- she thought as she squared her shoulders back -she would not know what she was doing confidently, and with pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter from Rey's perspective, and the real beginning of our story at Hogwarts.  
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~Castor


	3. Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just as a little disclaimer, the first four chapters are more of introductions to some of the characters, and their primary adjustments.

Kylo shifted back and forth on his feet, peeking out from the shroud of wavy black hair covering his face at the gaggle of pure-bloods surrounding him.

Kylo’s mother had been a pure-blood, descended from the highly respected Skywalker family. However, she had married a half-blood, making him the first -and only- in a long line of Skywalker’s to be a dirty mudblood. 

Kylo hated it, so he ran from what he was, associating himself with pure-bloods, and acting as though he were no different from them. Though, many suspected his tarnished lineage as rumors passed that his mother was, infact, the Transfiguration Professor, and his father the Quidditch coach.

He shrunk back into his too-big robes, hand-me-downs from his uncle- who taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. Kylo was medium sized, not tall, but not short, with limbs too long for his body. He was awkward, antisocial, and his demeanor screamed at others to stay away. 

As the large doors opened to the grand dining hall most kids began to whisper, standing up taller and smiling excitedly. Kylo let his shoulders hang forward, slouching against the bright light shining his way. The boy fervently wished that he were anywhere else at that very moment. Even going so far as to wish that he had been a squib just to escape the awful tremors of embarrassment and weakness that made his heartbeat sound in his ears. Today would be his first day at Hogwarts, this meant we was going to have to be sorted into one of the school’s four houses.

The dark haired boy had been dreading this day since he had realized his own magic. All of his family had been in Gryffindor, holding a long and memorable reign year after year as head boy, head girl, prefect, Quidditch seeker, or as the student with the highest OWL and/or NEWT scores... Yes, he came from a long line of well known over-achievers, but Kylo doubted he would uphold his family's reputation. Anyone could take one glance at the boy and resolutely declare that there was no way he would be a Gryffindor, let alone something like a seeker.

He unwillingly shuffled forward with the crowd, keeping his eyes cast down as he slid into an empty seat along one of the grand stretching mess tables in the center of the great hall. It was times like this when Kylo was grateful for his long hair, making it easy to hide his face from the people surrounding him.

The professors were introduced with great pomp and circumstance, and the boy could feel himself slouch further towards the table as his mother and father’s names left the headmaster’s lips. The hall echoed with the sound of thunder, hundreds of hands clapping, the upper classmen giving out shouts and whistles as their favourite teachers stood for recognition. 

The sorting hat came next, the raggedy old thing sitting upon its wooden stool as its voice filled the quickly thickening air around them.

Kylo’s breath became short and laboured, his chest tightening in anxious anticipation. For a moment he squeezed his eyes shut, arms coming up to wrap around his middle as though the motion would somehow be able to keep him together. The robes hanging off of him did well to conceal his inner panic, shrouding him in a cloud of black.

“Arean Aabnal.” And so it begins.

Kylo thought he was going to be sick.  _ Ben _ thought he was going to be sick. Everyone and everything he was had a stomach that was flipping and clenching as he listened for his birth name. The noises surrounding him became a foggy mass of muted sound, faintly registering the cheering of the upperclassmen as kids were sorted into their houses. 

“-e Dameron.” A loud cheer erupted behind him, and Kylo slouched even further, head nearly touching the table at this point.

A body bristled beside him, a sharp elbow hitting him as the boy seated to his right got up and walked to the front. The booming old voice called out, “Slytherin!” and the room erupted once again. Time dragged on slowly, each name like a torture instrument used to pull at his rapidly degenerating flesh.

“Ben Solo.” For a moment Kylo forgot how to breathe, his body taking on the stillness of a statue as the sound of his birth name reverberated up and down his spine. Suddenly the room became very chilled, and the lanky boy felt utterly bare and naked as he slowly lifted himself to his feet. His posture didn’t change as he walked, eyes cast to the floor, shoulders rolled forward.

He sucked in a sharp breath as the sorting hat was placed on his head, the rough voice now echoing through his skull. It was as if the room had abruptly been emptied, the tension thick air wrapping around his throat as though in an effort to strangle him.

“Hmmmm. Son of Leia Organa and Han Solo...a boy of the Skywalker lineage. Could you be a Gryffindor?” There was a deafening hum. “More like a Hufflepuff.”

Kylo bit down on his tongue, the metallic tinge of blood running over his tastebuds. Hufflepuff?!

The dark haired boy hardly even noticed as his voice worked on it’s own accord, lips moving without say from his brain. “Anything but Hufflepuff. Anything but Hufflepuff.” He whispered over and over, eyes squeezing shut.

“Anything but Hufflepuff eh?” There were a few silent moments, and Kylo thought that those moments were much, much worse than the ones filled with chaotic noise.

“Ravenclaw!”

It took Kylo a moment to register that the hat had just sorted him. Him. Not some other first year that would likely be happy with any house that they were given, but him. The disappointment of any and every family he ever become a part of.

Kylo Ren had been sorted into Ravenclaw, the first of the Skywalker family to not make it into Gryffindor. The boy resolutely avoided the eyes of his parents as he strode over to the cheering mass of students whose robes were lined with blue. Dark brown eyes caught on the colour, and all of the sudden there was a warm rush through his body. Something in that rich blue pulled him in, drowned him in the smiles of his fellow Ravenclaws. 

A faint tug appeared at the back of his mind, a small voice whispering what sounded like the word,  _ home _ . 

Hands came down on his back repeatedly, a few of his new peers coming over to hug him as he was coerced into a seat between two second years. Something akin to shock had taken over his body, the ceremony no longer dragging on as the inside of his robe's turned a deep blue.

As the sorting ceremony came to a close, Headmaster Yoda stood before the bustling hall, congratulating the first years before calling out for the prefects of each house to take charge of the newbies as they made their ways to their new rooms. A tall boy with black hair came to stand behind him, a gaggle of awkward eleven year olds following him before he stopped in his track with a knowing smile.

Unlike the two kids on either side of him, Kylo did not start as the Ravenclaw house ghost floated over to congratulate them.

“I’m Padmé.” She smiled. A beautiful twist of the lips accented by kind eyes and a gentle face. “I’m the Ravenclaw house ghost.” She held out her hand teasingly, laugh ringing like the toll of a bell as some of the kids reached out to shake her hand. “Ah, young Ravenclaws, don’t let yourselves be duped so easily. Allow yourself to be thoughtful, and partake in being wrong. Without failure what is there to learn?” Kylo couldn’t help the small twitch of his lips as Padmé’s eyes turned to him. “Welcome to Ravenclaw.”

Somehow those words were all he needed to hear. Suddenly he didn’t feel out of place. He didn’t feel alone as the kids around him stood, whispering in hushed tones. Many of them shared similar body styles, a sea of antisocial, bespectacled, awkward, dark haired, kids, that all had one thing more in common than anything else, their minds. There was something like a pang of pride as Kylo realized what it took to be sorted into a house like Ravenclaw.

Of course he would have preferred to end up somewhere like Slytherin, the house where most of the pure-blood kids ended up. However, anyone could be brash and brave. Anyone could make it into Gryffindor and Slytherin easily. But Ravenclaw...Ravenclaw was a different matter. Ravenclaw was not a house solely for the strength of character, but also for the strength of thought and reasoning.

This new feeling outweighed that of the embarrassment and disappointment that ran hot through his veins.

“Now, first years listen up! The Ravenclaw dormitory passage is locked with a riddle. The riddle will change as often as once a week. This means that you will have to figure out the answer for yourselves. Also, no mingling of the girls and boys within their separate wings. You may spend time with one another in the great room, but anywhere beyond that is of limits to the opposite gender. Understood?” There was a murmur of agreement through the group, and the prefect gave them a contented smile. “Alright then.”

Kylo’s hand gripped the stone railing tightly as the ever shifting stairs glided over to the left, connecting them to an upper balcony that opened up to a large stone archway. It was bricked up, suspiciously looking like an intentionally made dead end.

“Ready first years?” The group began to buzz with excitement as the black haired boy stepped forward, hand pressing against the stone and leaving scrawling black script in its wake.

_ When my first is a task to a young girl of spirit, _

_ And my second confines her to finish the piece, _

_ How hard is her fate! But how great is her merit _

_ If by taking my whole she effects her release! _

“Would anyone fancy taking a shot at opening the door?”

Kylo peered at the words, eyes running over the elegant script repeatedly. I _ f by taking my whole she effects her release _ …

“Hem-lock.”

Immediately the door began to push back, bricks slowly folding away like a parting sea as dozens of eyes turned to stare at him. The prefect shot him a brilliant smile.

“I like you. What’s your name?”

“Kylo, Kylo Ren.”

“Well Kylo,” The boy held out his arm, sweeping it in towards the main room of the quarters as an open invitation to the first years. “Welcome to Ravenclaw.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~Castor


	4. Poe and Finn

Sometimes, when thinking back on his first day at Hogwarts, Finn wondered exactly what had happened to get him here. It’d been almost a year at this point, and he went from having no friends at all, to having the best friends in the world. At home, Finn had been an oddity. Neither of his parents had been wizards, as far a he knew. Not only leaving him to be an outlier in his own bloodline, but he had also been the only kid in the orphanage to have any kind of magical affinity.

His quill scrawled diligently across the parchment in front of him as Professor Artoo talked. At the beginning of the year if you had told Finn that History of Magic would have been one of his favourite classes, he would have laughed. But Professor Artoo spun reality into fantasy. Weaving an intense, action packed tale of the past. It was almost like reading a storybook. Plus, the professor hardly ever gave them homework, which was probably the best thing ever.

So, back to the friends thing. Summer break was quickly approaching, and Finn wasn’t really sure how he was going to cope without them, without  _ this.  _ Poe lived in the wizard world, once he had tried to tell Finn about where he lived, but all of the words that came out of his mouth just sounded like a jumbled up mess of gibberish. Poe had just smiled then, patting him on the back as he told him he’d bring in pictures next time. Rey, on the other hand, lived in the muggle world like he did. Where? He didn’t know, she didn’t really talk about her home that much. But not only would he not be able to see his friends, he couldn’t use magic outside of Hogwarts, and he couldn’t stay there for summer, which left him one option for living...the orphanage.

It wasn’t a horrible place, the people there were nice, it just wasn’t a place he could call home. Anyway, he thought, time flew by fast, before he knew it he would be sitting in this class again, a year older and a level higher.

He looked down at his parchment only to see that he had completely botched his notes, his hand mindlessly writing down what he was thinking rather than the information he was supposed to be absorbing. Finn leaned over the writing embarrassedly, shoulders coming up above his head as he sank towards the table.

“You okay buddy?” There was a gentle touch at his shoulder as a boy with wavy brown hair leaned towards him, whispering the words next to his ear.

A hot rush of blood surged up to Finn’s cheeks as he slowly straightened, discreetly flipping his parchment over.

“Yeah.”

Poe flashed him one of the brightest smiles before straightening in his seat. Finn reluctantly chanced a look out of the corner of his eyes, and dark brown caught a glimpse of electric blue. The professor was staring right at them, he hadn’t stopped talking, but it was clear that he didn’t approve of the fact that they had not been paying attention- especially since Finn happened to be one of his best students. In fact, at the very beginning of the year the first thing that he had said to the class was, “I want you to understand something. I don’t care what you do in my class. I don’t care if you like my class. I don’t give homework, and I won’t get on you about taking notes, or handing something in. But, whatever you choose to do is completely on you. If you fail, you fail, and you get to repeat 101 next year.”

That was actually how he met Poe, the boy had leaned over after the little speech and immediately declared that he liked Professor Artoo. At the time Finn had been a bit wary, of both his professor and the outgoing boy in the seat next to him. Now though, now he liked them both very much.

The tension in Poe’s body quickly dissipated as he shot the professor a million dollar smile and a thumbs up. Thank God for people like this professor, who simply smirked and continued teaching.

Brown eyes slowly glided over to Poe. He was going to miss that boy this summer…

 

  * -



Poe always knew that he would be going to Hogwarts. He had endlessly prepared for the day that that heavy white letter would come flying through the door. There was a certain kind of pressure, one that he impressed on himself.

Both of the Dameron’s before him were very well accomplished and well thought of. They did well in their classes and excelled in quidditch and dueling. Not to mention becoming head boy and girl of Gryffindor.  

Poe thought of ways to make himself more like a Gryffindor, more athletic, more studious, anything to make him worthy of his name.

In the end, he really hadn’t had to worry as much as he did. The weight dropped off of his shoulders just as soon as the hat on his head announced that he would be in Gryffindor, and Poe immediately relaxed into his usual lax and amicable being.

Walking down the open corridor now, everything felt intensely surreal. Finn and Rey were at his sides, talking about some paper they had to write for charms 101, but even their now familiar voices couldn’t sooth his rising uneasiness. Home was but a few days away, and yet, it felt like he was going on a trip. A summer voyage that, at the beginning of the school year, would end as he really returned home.

And to think that throughout the year he had complained of the opposite, eager to get away from school.

The days ended far too quickly, and something akin to panic was settling in his chest, and making his stomach twist uncomfortably. Poe desperately wished that there would be something that held them there, something that would make the time stretch. It seemed strange that he wouldn’t be able to see them, their smiling faces and kind demeanors. Next summer, he vowed, he would bring at least one of them to visit. He would physically drag them if he had to, but he had never found any people so perfect, and there was no way that he would let them drag apart in the dense summer months. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, little baby chapter.  
> Now the introductions are done, and we can start getting into the meat of this story.  
> So, here are some details to note:
> 
> Rey - Gryffindor  
> Kylo - Almost a Hufflepuff, but ultimately a Ravenclaw  
> Poe - Gryffindor  
> Finn - Almost a Hufflepuff, but ultimately a Gryffindor  
> Hux - Slytherin
> 
> Artoo - History of Magic Professor >Gryffindor  
> Threepio - Charms Professor > Ravenclaw
> 
> Luke - Defense Against the Dark Arts > Gryffindor  
> Leia - Transfiguration Professor > Gryffindor  
> Han - Quidditch coach > Gryffindor  
> Chewbacca - Basically Hagrid
> 
> Anakin - Was a Gryffindor, but is now Slytherin house ghost > for reasons unknown  
> Padme - Ravenclaw house ghost
> 
> Those are the only characters mentioned so far I believe. 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying!  
> ~Castor

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!  
> It starts off a little short, but most chapters will be longer than this as it's really more of an introduction than anything else.
> 
> ~Castor


End file.
